The Secret Son
by frozenangel1988
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield has a secret. A secret embodied by his "nephew" Kili. His "nephew" is the key to the future. AU Eventual Kili/OC maybe. No Durincest.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Son

Chapter 1: The Birth

Thorin Oakenshield was in a difficult place. He was being hunted by a rogue dwarf clan, the Movrin dwarves, long standing enemies of the Line of Durin. He had taken a different route to the Blue Mountains than the rest of the dwarves of Erebor, with him, only three companions, his sister Dis, her son Fili and Islia, the exiled daughter of King Thranduil. Unbeknownst to all but Dis, Islia and Thorin had been wed in secret shortly before Smaug's attack on Erebor and Islia now carried Thorin's child within her. His heir.

The attack on the small company had been swift and scary. Normally, Thorin would have no problem dispatching the Movrin but the timing had been all wrong. Islia had gone into labor. Her screams emanating from the bushes she where she was giving birth to his heir cut through Thorin's consciousness like a hot knife. He slashed at a gray haired dwarf with fury accompanied by tears. Only seconds later, a scream that rattled his soul, in tune to his final blow on the attacking company, was following by a wail. His child was born.

"Thorin!" His sister's voice shook him. "Hurry!" He ran towards the bushes, sliding down to his wife. She was pale, paler than normal for an elf. In her arms was a small, bloody, crying, naked babe. There was a faint smile on Islia's face.

"We have a son, my love." Her voice was faint.

"My son." Thorin kissed Islia's brow. He shrugged off his royal blue cloak that was a gift from his father. He wrapped his newborn son within the soft cloth, not caring about the blood seeping into the fabric.

"Thorin, my love." Her voice jerked him away from his son's beautiful brown eyes that mirrored that of Islia's. "I feel death coming upon me swiftly."

"No! You cannot die!"

"It was my destiny, my sweet, to give birth to the key to peace. Our son. He is both your heir and my father's heir, whether or not he chooses to accept it. I am older than all my brothers, heir to the throne, but now that passes to our little boy."

Thorin looked down at the dark haired child in arms. Such power will rest with him.

"Protect him. Love him. Raise him in the ways of both our people."

"I will."

"Promise me, Thorin. Promise me you will tell him of me when he has grown." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I promise, my love."

"Let me hold him one last time."

Thorin surrendered the babe to the weakened woman that had held his breath since their first meeting two years before. She pressed her lips to the babe's nose, whispering something in Elvish he did not understand. Then the love of Thorin's life stilled. Thorin cried. He buried his face in her neck, his hand resting on their child and cried.

"Thorin. Brother." Dis. He had all but forgotten about Dis. "We must bury her then leave. There may be more of the Movrin." He knew she was right, but he could not move. Part of him just died just as a light has turned on within him.

"I have a son."

"Yes, brother, you do. We must keep him secret."

"What? Why would I keep my son secret?! Are you mad?!" He rose from his dead wife with the babe still in his arms.

"He's part elf, Thorin. The dwarves of Erebor hate elves more than that blasted dragon right now. He will not be safe." He could see his sister's reasoning, even though he did not want to. He wanted to be numb.

"Then what shall I do?! I cannot hide a child!"

"I will raise him as my son until the time when the dwarves are ready to accept him as the heir with all the parts of his blood."

"Your son? But—"

"No, this is how it must be done. He will have a companion in Fili."

Thorin held his son to his chest, his gaze not leaving the child's haunting brown eyes.

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

"You must treat him as Fili's equal. Do you understand?

"Yes, yes I do."

"He must have a name."

"Kili. His name is Kili."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks to all that have already read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! It is much appreciated! **

**So, few things before I continue on with the story. First: I am a senior in my last semester of undergrad and I'm a Comparative Literature major, meaning I am busy as hell and I'll be lucky if I can update every week. My **_**War and Peace**_** reading is kicking my ass. Second: I've never written a Hobbit fanfiction and this is an AU that I have yet to make any definitive plans for storyline. Third: I am open to suggestions. I may not follow them but I am definitely interested in that you have to say. Fourth: I hope to be a professional writer (applying for an internship in publishing now) so I am highly open to criticism as long as it is constructive, even if it is to say "too many commas" or "not enough description". **

**Anyway, here is chapter two. Let me know what you think. **

**-Brittanie**

Chapter 2

The Child of the Wood

The forest was dark and damp; the fresh dew from the night drizzle still clung to the air, not wanting to disappear. It belonged in the misty morning atmosphere around the mountain known as Ered Luin. A tall, twisted tree was inhabited by a slight dwarf with wild dark hair cascading around his shadowed face. His eyes were closed; tears recently dried on his face smeared away the light coating of dirt that occupied the young prince's face.

Young Kili Durin, only twenty seven winters old, had flown to the only place he felt peaceful in the middle of the night after a fight with his uncle, a stern dwarf without a throne named Thorin. His idol. His protector. Kili had let him down yet again by just being Kili. His uncle was giving his brother Fili and he lessons on political theory, which Thorin claimed was a must for a member of the proud Durin clan. Thorin was explaining some treaty that had been signed three hundred years prior when Kili, always the one unable to restrain his curiosity, asked his uncle about the elves.

Big mistake.

Thorin Oakenshield should be renamed Thorin Elf-Hater in the eyes of some, rightfully so. His home had been lost to Smaug the Terrible, partly due to the actions, or inactions, of elves. Thorin not so kindly reminded Kili that he had lost all he loved because of the stubborn nature of elves. Kili, ever the argumentative, not so kindly pointed out that dwarves were just as stubborn, if not more so than elves, so they were more alike than the throneless king cared to admit. The conversation ended with Kili calling his uncle a "stubborn bigoted ass" and Thorin spitting at his nephew that he was "an incorrigible idiot that knew nothing of the world and was nothing but a child". With the shouting match concluded, both stormed from the library, only leaving Fili to observe how alike his uncle and little brother were, chillingly so. Something itched at the back of his mind, a long forgotten memory, bothering Fili in regards to Thorin and Kili but he could not puzzle it out.

That was before dinner and now in the rising sunlight, the rumbling of Kili's empty stomach was slowly bringing the young princes out of his less-than-pleasant slumber. A cardinal chirped in his ear, causing Kili to grab onto the branch to his left to steady himself. He was used to sleeping high up, but it was the waking up that threw him a bit still. Carefully sitting up, Kili stretched his neck shortly followed by his arms and back, body stiff from the night spent in the tree.

He knew his mother was probably worried. Dis Durin seemed to keep a heavy eye on her younger, accident prone son. As he climbed down the trunk, branch by branch, Kili remembered the most recent jerk he had caused to his mother's heart. Kili had followed his older brother Fili into one of the less than reputable taverns within the fortress of Ered Luin. Unbeknownst to his brother, Kili was able to bargain for his first ever pint of mead. Growing up, his uncle would occasionally let little Kili try a sip of mead if his whining got too much to bear, but overall Kili was not yet accustomed to the effects of mead. One thing led to another, one card game after another with a visiting ranger and the young prince found himself flat on the dirt floor, penniless, drunk, and with a bloody nose. Apparently Kili has insulted the ranger's sword's name, which he could not recall now, but the ranger had not only collected his winnings but decided to collect a toll from Kili's face. It had been hell trying to talk his way out of being grounded by Dis, but he had not succeeded.

Oops.

It was only a month later that Kili was allowed to leave the company of his three family members while outside their small house. He was taking his time walking back to Ered Luin. He breathed deeply, running his hands over the foliage that flanked his path, taking in all the dense green around him, occasionally skirting around a small rodent or rock. It was nearly noon when Kili encountered an angry Fili. The blonde who was half a head shorter than his younger brother fixated himself sternly in Kili's path, his ice blue eyes shining with discontent.

"Brother! Where have you been?"

Kili shrugged.

"Around."

"What do you mean around? Why are you always so damn cryptic?"

He squeezed past his brother and into the crowded marketplace.

"If I knew why, brother, I'd tell you." He had to raise his voice over the many conversations flowing around the street.

"Why do we put up with you?" Fili commented on once he had caught up with his brother.

"Good question."

"By the way, Thorin wants to see you."

Fili's words were lost upon Kili as his eyes gazed over a long curved elegant instrument made of wood that mirrored his mahogany eyes. It was a dream. An Elvish weapon. Kili glazed the wood with his fingers as he had with the plants of the forest and swore he could feel it speak to him. Fili's arguments went unheard as Kili shelled out coin to the human merchant. He slid the weapon into his hands and felt whole.


End file.
